Communication device users subscribe to service plans offered by communication service providers. A user may have difficulty in choosing between service plans due to the large numbers of features and options offered by each plan, such that the user may pay extensively for some features and options in a chosen service plan that are rarely used. A service plan that does not match the user's needs can result in excessive service plan costs and user dissatisfaction, which may lead to the user discontinuing service with their current communication service provider.